Ryan Burghley
Hey, my name's Ryan and I've been here since January this year. I'm also dating Denise Wilson, who is a total sweetheart <3 ->That's her in the picture with me. My TheSlap Profile is here. Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue I don't make much of an effort getting ready for school and stuff. I comb my hair, I just don't spend hours making sure I look perfect, or walk out the door with bed-hair. I generally try to dress decently, but I'm not one of those guys that has like - fifty different pairs of shoes. Can guys own fifty pairs of shoes and still be declared a guy? The only reason I actually bother so much with clothes and appearance is because most of my friends are girls, and they would kill me if I commited some sort of fashion crime.Oh, and I do surf and hit the gym a lot, so I'm in good shape. Family Dean Marco Burghley Dean is my dad, and for practically all of my life he's had to cope as being both parents for me and my sister. We're not amazingly close, but we still get along well enough to work on his boat together and stuff. Candice Taryn Washington Candice is my older sister, who has definitely been more of a mother figure for me than anything. She's not as bad as some people think an sister six years older than me would be, and she's just a really nice person. Steven Nathaniel Washington Steve is like an older brother for me. He's the person I can joke to about my sister, even though she's not that bad, and we can just kick back and have a good time. Charlotte Rose Washington Charlotte is my newborn niece, so obviously I don't know her that well, but I know she's gonna grow up to be absolutely adorable, and I'm totally steal her away from Candice for all the cute parts :P Michelle Anne Washington Michelle is technically my sister in law, but we consider each other cousins, because her older brother married my older sister and yeah. She' currently living at our house for a bit until she gets a house. Leah Michelle Burghley Leah is technically my mother, but I don't even know enough about her to call her that. All I know is she walked out on my dad when I was four months old and all she left was a note and her wedding ring. History I was born and raised in LA. My dad got a lot of money from his job, so we managed to afford quite a bit, except that he didn't want us growing up spoilt, so he'd only give us necessary money.When my friend Rachelle transferred from our school to here, she told me how amazing it was, so I thought I'd audition, and it turns out, I was good enough to get in. Personality I'm a generally easy-going guy. I do hang out with a lot of girls, and they've even to ld me I'm a major flirt. Trust me, it's not intentional. I'm okay with anybody who's okay with me and I try not to stress out to much. Denyan250%.gif Ryan-Amelia.jpg Ryan2.jpg Ryan3.jpg RyanSleeping.jpg Ryan Denise.jpg Ryan6.jpg DeniseRyan.jpg Denyan.jpg Ryan-Denise.jpg Ryan-Taylor-Denise-Jasmine.jpg Ryan1.jpg Ryan4.jpg Acting, guitar and surfing, are pretty much my life. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1995 Births